Phyllis Peach
Lady Phyllis Peach, born as Phyllis Pride Parker, titled Lady Peach and with an alternate counterpart that shared the alias of Arzonia Oscuridad ("Oscuridad" is Spanish for "Darkness"), is the true primary villain of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga as well as its final antagonist after she took the thunder of her master, Lord Helio. Arguably, Phyllis is the most evil and insane villain in the entire Harvest Saga. She is a top executive from the Order of Flourish and served as the main antagonist of the upcoming Order of Strawberry spin-off. Phyllis herself served as an catalyst to drive the heroic and cheerful Selina Strawberry into extremism. While most of the members from the Order of Flourish are well intentioned anti-villains, with rest of them as Knight Templars, Phyllis Peach stands out as one of the (if not, the) most repulsive, amoral and insane members of the entire Order of Flourish, being a woman with monstrous gluttony and thirst of consuming human flesh and soul. Her favorite hobby was consuming the flesh of her victim, making her one of the most cannibalistic and barbaric villains in the entire storyline. She also had no sense of shame and temperance, showing when she tried to eat souls of humans one time after another so that she would eventually keep her youth. To make things worse, Phyllis was completely aware of the inner corruption of her Master, Lord Helio, unlike her colleagues who were completely oblivious on this. She worked with Moloch and his minions to take over the place of Lord Helio and slaughter all of her colleagues. Therefore, she is the only member of the Order without any undying loyalty towards the so-called Light Lord. An alternate version of Phyllis Peach from another parallel world had also presented in the saga, who had killed and possessed Maria Arzonia in that alternate timeline and called herself Arzonia Oscuridad. This alternate Phyllis had pacted with the monsters from Dark Heaven and killed her colleagues in the alternate timeline. She fell bored and empty afterwards until she joined Michael Langdon and invaded the mainstream Sleepy Hollow to have more fun. The two counterparts eventually merged into the same entity and became one of the foremost antagonists in almost the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline. After her defeat at the hands of Team Witness, Phyllis was sent to Hell and was tortured by the minions of Leohart the Prince of Hell day and night until her soul was eventually devoured by Ara Astaroth, who sealed Phyllis' doomed soul inside her left arm, giving Phyllis her karmic fate of having her own soul consumed. ''Overview Name Design and Appearance Lady Peach concept art.jpeg|Phyllis Peach's first cultist attire design, drawn by Officer Candy Apple IMG 7476.jpg|Phyllis Peach's second design of her cultish attire (in ''Order of Strawberry spinoff), with her Supreme Croat Form at her left, drawn by Officer Candy Apple P5_portrait_of_Shadow_Sae_smiling.png|Close-up to Phyllis' current attire after Ichabod Crane's resurrection, now in a completely different style Sae_full.png|Phyllis in her prosecutor disguise ''Introduction Mainstream Phyllis Phyllis Peach, preferred to be called as '''Phyllis Pride Parker' (her real name), is definitely the most evil member of the entire Order of Flourish even with other monsters like Pedro Pineapple and Orlando Orange, who did their atrocities while believing it was for greater good in their twisted moral agency. Phyllis is a somewhat unique figure inside the place controlled by the Order. She is the only 100% card-carrying villain inside a organization full of Knight Templars, who never believes she is doing for any greater good. All of her crimes are set to give others pain and distress while amuse herself while murdering others. Her malice was formed from her sociopathic nature, and was finally made an outburst after being rejected by her ex-boyfriend when she was younger. Those had also combined with her growing cynicism about the true meaning of justice, the prosecutor's office and even the entire Order of Flourish. In order to prove herself, Phyllis becomes someone who only wants to make people fear and hate her while feasting on their pain, without trying to win any greater good. Both Albert Apple and Gregory Grape lament how Phyllis sees people as nothing more than tools in her game. The fact scared both of them and made them want to keep the distance between them and her. Originally, when first seen by Ichabod Crane in Pandora Saga, Phyllis appeared as a kind figure, greeting Ichabod when he arrived back at Sleepy Hollow from London for months and saying that he should go see his family. However, later much of her violent nature was revealed after several confrontations, just as Selina Strawberry (one of the victims of Phyllis) warned Ichabod once he met Phyllis that he should not trust her. Helene Hawthorn hated Phyllis as well due to the latter killed her mother. During her Art Rampage, one of the priorties Helene tried to do was expose Phyllis of being a murderer, with the latter trying to capture her and silence her. While being overall sadistic and malevolent, Phyllis at first showed some seemly sympathy (in a surprising manner) when she protected a man from becoming a Croat, and it made Ichabod questioned whether Phyllis could be redeemed from Lord Helio's control under such a circumstance. However, turned out Phyllis never tried to save the man. Instead, she was trying to kill the victim for the amusement for herself, revealing her true nature as a serial killer who hunted males with short black hair, resembled her ex-boyfriend who betrayed her and left her devastated. She had no qualm taking lives and feasted upon her victims' death and their fear, with no other intentions other than spite. This proved the claims of Helene (that Phyllis being a murderer) was true, and thus Ichabod gave up his hope on persuading Phyllis to join his good side, believing she had already abandoned her own humanity to the point of not deserving the word "human". Knowing the true nature of the so-called Light Lord all along, Phyllis believed in no good or evil, no right or wrong, and she only believed in power. She exclaimed that only the winner can proclaim themselves as justice. All she wished was to take over the Order so that she would use it (combined with Croatoan Virus) to destroy the entire world, revealing its true nature as the villain of the story like herself. Throughout the story, Phyllis has her own free will of doing what she wants, and she not only replaces one of the propecized Tribulations to become the so-called Light Lady, but also she threatened not just Team Witness but also those who supports the real heroes from the Order. By the end of Harvest Saga, everyone want to see her dead for her heinous actions. The letter "P" of Phyllis are revealed to be a representing for "Pride", but after knowing the true color of Phyllis, Ichabod suspected that it was in fact representing "Pugnance". ''False Arzonia Merged Phyllis & Supreme Croatoan Form Merged Phyllis was a seemly permenant fusion form which was formed after the original Phyllis and her Dark Arzonia counterpart fused together via using the Stone of Wisdom and injected herself with the Enchanted Croatoan Virus after wishing to become gaseous. She was the only Flourish Cultist who kept the elemental power of her Supreme Croat active all the time, giving herself a gaseous appearance filled with pink gas and with a devilish face of grin. In her first physcial SC form, Phyllis had long pink hair, which was in her form as the cultist of the Order, instead of her natural born grey hair in her prosecutor disguise. However, her hair was also glowing in gold, representing Dark Arzonia's blond hair. The colors of her eyes had became one pink and another green, but could turn golden once she went serious. Those are the facial features of all of her three counterparts. Her entire face (while not being gaseous at all), however, was much more like a resemblence of Dark Arzonia (and subsquently the real Maria) instead of the original Phyllis. With the power taken from the Stone of Wisdom, the Merged Phyllis not only had the power of natural elements and shape-shifting like other Supreme Croats, but also having a power to manipulate light, water and fire, one ability that the other Supreme Croats never acheived, making her arguably the strongest Supreme Croat existed ever in the history of the Order of Flourish. The evolved form of the Merged Phyllis' physical body had also gained power to summon a set of mini versions of sun, moon and earth, using them to do her elemental attack. She named them Prometheus, Diana and Gaea respectively, and they had their own life and thinking. Those copies of celestial body were named "Celestial Croats" by Phyllis, and they are extremely loyal to Phyllis, reflecting her sociopathic traits in different angles. *'Prometheus the Sun''' was wrathful and sadistic, preferring brutal attack and is more prone on losing its temper the moment things do not go its mistress' way. It reflected the unstable rage inside Dark Arzonia's mind and was a hint to the Merged Phyllis' unstable status under her perfectly merged facade. *'Gaea the Earth' was hardcored and stoic. It could stand against many powerful attack and stood still, unless the attack was certain powerful. For example, burning it red hot before splashing it with icy water could break it apart, a natural way to break a rock apart without using hammer or brute force. That was a reflection of Phyllis' determination to gain her own power to set up a rule in her own standard, but that standard was in fact weak to natural order. The trait was shared by both of the conterparts. *'Diana the Moon' was cold and harsh, preferring to attack with a sense of finesse and flamboyance, but its face was as cold as ice. Unlike Prometheus who gave its enemy quick death whenever it was enraged, Diana the Moon would take the proper chance slowly freeze her enemy into a slow and cold demise. It represented the cold heart of the mainstream Phyllis who was both cold and heartless, beside being not only cunning but also calculated. Because of the power of the Stone of Wisdom, the two minds of Phyllis was perfectly merged without conflict thanks to the effective power of the Stone of Wisdom, and she denied herself to be either "Phyllis Peach" or "Maria Arzonia" anymore, preferring to be called as "Phyllis Parker" or merely "Phyllis" and revealing she had turned into what she truly was. In her evolved form, however, the face of her By using the Stone of Wisdom, Phyllis easily overpowered Selina, Helene, Gregory and Albert in their Supreme Croat Form, but its weakness was the Dawn's Early Light, which Phyllis used to cause damage on Phyllis and took the Stone of Wisdom out, making Merged Phyllis a state of fission. However, this was far from over, since the two counterparts rejected fission so badly that they started to turn themselves into gas and consumed each other. The mainstream Phyllis died in the process while Dark Arzonia was alive thanks to using the light power similar the real Maria Arzonia. Dark Arzonia consumed the body and the soul of the mainstream Phyllis and became fusion once again, also infinitly creating insane clones of hers that was soon occupied the entire city of Baltimore. However, with Selina's help, Ichabod and his friends managed to locate the real Phyllis. Ichabod then used the Stone of Wisdom to temporarily gain magic power from the soul of Hestia Hawthorne. Combined with the efforts of Katrina, Cordelia, Selina, Helene, Albert and Gregory, Ichabod made a final blow on Phyllis' heart and destroyed her alongside her clones. ''Logo Logoheartless logo by undeaddemon4-d6jrb5k.png Personality Mainstream Phyllis Despite being one with the Light Lord's apprentice, Phyllis behaves greatly different to her colleagues of the Order of Flourish. While nearly everyone of her colleagues are Knight Templars as well as well-intentioned Extremist, Phyllis herself is prideful and openly malevolent. She also considers the Order being nothing but what she is going to take over, being lack of respect towards the Order that runs everything in Sleepy Hollow. As such, she does not see herself as a Flourish Cultist like others and prefers to be called "Parker" instead of her codename, "Peach", going so far as to repeatedly tell others that she is not "Lady Peach", even claiming the codename too childish. Her attitude changes drastically between her facade and her true nature. In her facade, Phyllis is a cold, emotionless and calm woman. However, her true nature is sadistic, amoral and prideful. She not only openly admitted that she is evil, but also she enjoys people's suffering as some kind of sick amusement. All she wants is all about herself. She wants to take down her sworn rival, Selina Strawberry, in order to take over the order. Phyllis is sadistic by nature, despite appearing playful and carefree with a habit of making a prideful boast when things go her way. However, she sometimes gets very serious to see what happens next. Unlike most cultists, she tends to refer to cultist by their family names instead of their code name, which never fails to annoy fellow cultists. Phyllis is also a calculating trickster who doesn't mind using her own kind for his schemes and cares little for consequences, including playing an important part in orchestrating Blaze's demise at Ichabod's hands, and leading Maria to Albert and having them fight when the former is trying to save Matt, whom Phyllis kidnapped. Phyllis' cleverness rivals that of Gregory's, as despite being asked to help out with things initially, Gregory now wants to keep his distance instead after being used once. Though he is not as powerful as Blaze, Phyllis' cleverness makes her very dangerous. Phyllis also has her own agenda to fully understand Lord Helio's plan, intending to use fellow light cultists to fulfill her desire to know the full story of the Order of Flourish's overall goal. It was revealed that Phyllis had been a serial killer before she became a Flourish Cultist, killing former clients that resembled the man with dark hair and white suit that betrayed her. Which may be the reason why she still has her old personality after joining the Order for a long time, as she had already fallen into despair and into madness, thus abandoning her humanity before becoming an Apostle of Lord Helio. It is also the reason why Phyllis is trying to get close to Selina and Albert, so she could kill them both for her own twisted amusement. Dark Arzonia Merged Phyllis Complete Monster Proposal Mainstream Phyllis Lady '''Phyllis Peach' was one of the 11 arch-members as the Order of Flourish, a witchcraft cult led by the mysterious "Light Lord" that worshiped a Greater Evil known as the Withering Mourner, whose real name is a great taboo to speak. She used horrendous torturing methods to the witches of Zoe's coven by trapping those white witches into gigantic peaches to absorb light magic powers. After that, their power was drained and they became dry corpses. The white witches' family became her victims as well. She managed to gain trust of Lord Helio and assisted him to commit murder, but soon planned to back-stab him by altering Katrina's magic. She is also a deceiving figure who made Selena Strawberry corrupted from a innocent young girl to an insane monster by plagiarizing all of her composed poem and later killing Selina's adoptive mother, former Lady Hawthorn, for a false accusation of treason. Lady Peach was also utterly mean to her minions and companions, and she admired Moloch's punishment towards his worshipers. Even other fruit cultists like Lord Albert Apple, Lady Selina Strawberry, Lord Harold Honeydew and Lord Gregory Grape was disgusted due to her cruel ways to disgrace the light. When Albert Apple complained to her about her lack of empathy, Lady Peach cut off his hand without remorse and was glad to see him screaming and suffering in pain. Her gluttonous nature had endangered the whole world's life and Ichabod race against the time to stop her before the whole population of Sleepy Hollow become her dessert, since long as she lives, Lady Peach's demonic life-sucking conquest will never end. ''"Arzonia Oscuridad" The mysterious '''Arzonia Oscuridad', first thought to be a corrupted Maria Arzonia during the latter's sudden disappearance, was revealed to be Phyllis Peach from an Alternat Earth who had became the true main antagonist of Phyllis Peach Sub Arc and also the entire 4th Saga. She is even WORSE than her original counterpart. In the alternate timeline, Phyllis had made a pact with the mysterious "Elder of Plainness" from the infamous Dark Heaven, and with the help of the Elder, she already possessed the parallel Maria Arzonia after consuming the latter's soul, completely renaming herself and turning herself into a darker version of Maria. In this form, Arzonia Oscuridad slaughtered the entire council of the Order of Flourish in order to achieve her goal towards immortality. She was later invited by Michael Langdon, who sensed her presence with the help of a completed Grand Grimoire. Under her Arzonia Oscuridad persona, this alternate Phyllis Peach arrived at the mainstream Sleepy Hollow and merged herself with the original Phyllis Peach so that she would take control of the entire town, consuming all of her enemies right after ruining the real Maria Arzonia's own reputation by committing deeds of malevolence. She even brutally assaulted Matt Butcher and taunted him with his budding relationships with the real Maria, all the while forcing Maria to watch as Matt was brutally tortured, beaten and later almost having his lifespan taken. Even Aerisi Kalinoth, who was having a nightmare fuel fetish, wondered in horror, "What... the Hell... is Arzonia Oscuridad?" Her later plans include stealing Dawn's Early Light and spreading Croatoan Virus throughout the West Atlantic and then the entire world, which had caused death and mayhem everywhere, right after she revealed her true nature and identity. All the while, when she was cornered by a transformed Selina (who tried to destroy her), Oscuridad/Phyllis only cared about how many causalities she will cause and how many souls she will consume for her utter hunger. She had finally lost control during her last moments, when her body was destroyed by Selina and the real Maria (also inadvertently killing the mainstream Phyllis). After that, Oscuridad fully revealed her true self as Phyllis and turned to her Supreme Croat Form, a living pink gas filled with enhanced Croatoan Virus as well as maniacal nature. At this point, she never cared about her loss of body or her original counterpart, instead throwing a tantrum over being hungry. In a Saga where literally nearly every other villain is either an Anti-Villain, a well-intentioned Extremist or a combination of both (with reasons as well as sympathetic qualities), Oscuridad/Phyllis stands out for being utterly repulsive and having no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Even a vicious villain like Venger was driven to the point of vomit when he witnessed everything Oscuridad/Phyllis had done before turning against her. ''History Early Life The nightmare of Sleepy Hollow later known to many people as Phyllis Pride Parker was born in a family that was proud law officials that particiated the law enforcing in the town of Sleepy Hollow. She was born as a child prodigy. According to Selina Strawberry, Phyllis was calculated and cunning, being suggested by some expert that she could become the next Isaac Newton if she fought herself on science. However, Phyllis was having sociopathic traits because her parents were in fact cousins, so she was born from a marriage between close relatives. The father of Phyllis was a police officer who died in the line of duty so many years ago, due to fighting against criminals, and the attack also took the mother of Phyllis away. Phyllis was shocked for a while to see her parents being shot down by criminals and later thought that her father was too weak to enforce his own job. However, born to be a sociopath, the sadness and pain Phyllis felt became nullified very soon and she later got through this. Instead of mourning her parents, Phyllis laments that they were weak and pitiful to die under that gunpoint and she would never follow their examples. Phyllis later became both amoral and indifferent on good or evil, right or wrong. When she had determined to do something, she would do anything in order to acheive her goal, and that was the reason of her own "perfect" prosecuting career in future. Phyllis later tried to get the best of many people by working hard to enhance her own intellegence. After learning about the theories about the souls of human beings, Phyllis later came to believe that humans had souls and even wondered whether soul itself could become a food for itself, which she felt dismayed realizing it could never be found out. Even as a child, Phyllis displayed sociopathic traits by slicing her own arm. When caught by her foster parents, Phyllis only told them she wanted to learn what was feel like to feel pain. Surprisingly, she had no feelings on her face and the injuries did not mattered her. One month later, when a stray cat accidentally broke Phyllis' favorite vase, Phyllis killed the cat in front of her foster parents. After the incident, Phyllis was feared by many people and was forbidden to get closer to other children. Only the daughter of a neighboring garderner wanted to befriend Phyllis, and she invited Phyllis to the forest for picking up mushroom. However, the gardner girl soon went missing and no one had found her ever. In fact, Phyllis murdered her only "friend", and she later consumed her flesh by making them into her cooking serving her foster parents and guest , doing those stuff all due to curiousity. That defined her cannibalistic traits. Horrified by her actions, the foster parents of Phyllis had to hide her sociopathic actions away from police and her psychiatrist. That eventually caused them disaster. When she was 10, Phyllis was berated by her foster parents for accidentally breaking a glass. Phyllis was furious since she thought she deserved love and affection (by her own standards, of course) and later made a plan, a monstrous plan. One night, Phyllis faked her death by beheading another beggar girl and murdered her foster parents before escaped. Because Phyllis was hidden away from the outside world for most of the time, and everyone who knew her had either moved away even without knowing her name or murdered by her, no one knew who the beheaded girl truly was, and no one could tell that it was not Phyllis Parker. Join the Order of Flourish Prideful Prosecutor Hiding her true identity as a self-made orphan, Phyllis later became a law student in Sleepy Hollow's prosecutor office under a false identity in the age of thirteen, which she began her so-called perfect record of capturing criminals, but she was not doing those for seeking out truth. She prosecuted many criminals only trying to gain her own fame and perfection on the record so that one day she would take power and turn the town upside down, even to the point of threatening witnesses and forging proof without being noticed. The fame of Phyllis made out of violence and blood soon caught the attention of Lord Helio, who admired Phyllis' skills without knowing her true nature. Lord Helio invited Phyllis to join the Order of Flourish, and she accepted. However, she had no intention to make Sleepy Hollow powerful. She only wanted more power by becoming a magician so that one day she could gain more power. After Phyllis joined the Order of Flourish, the entire secret council shall face a pending doom as well as falling into the dark side due to her insane actions. Being Rejected However, things seemed to cool down when Phyllis fell in love, though it sounded strange. She fell in love with a man named Dragonia Dragonfruit, who was also an agent of the Order. However, her feelings to him was not out of love, but out of sheer desire of making him her puppet. Unbeknowest to her, the man named Dragonia she was madly "in love with" would eventually became her most powerful rival on the court. In an incident which Phyllis (16 years old at that time) made a forgery with the help of 'Pedro Pineapple, another agent of the Order who was in public position as the National Security Advisor, but a user and dealer of weapons of mass-destruction in secret. The defendant was a failed minion of Pedro framed by own superior and was accused of producing mass-destructive weapons in secret. Pedro forged evidence and helped Phyllis to win on the court, putting the defendant in the prison, where he was later poisoned by a bailiff bribed by Pedro. Three years later, however, after Dragonia became a rookie defense attorney, he immediately began to suspect what Phyllis did and planned to confront her on the court. However, Dragonia made a childish move by telling Phyllis what he was planned to do and broke up their romatic relationship with her. Feeling betrayed and rejected, Phyllis went completely insane. To avoid a penalty on her career, to protect Pedro's weapon dealing to gain her own profit, and to avenge herself from being betryaed, Phyllis attempted to kill Pedro. On the day of the trial against Pedro, an earthquake struke Sleepy Hollow and caused a mass blackout in the entire town. Dragonia, alongside one of his best friends, Gregory Grape (another formal agent of the Order of Flourish), as well as a bailiff, were all trapped inside an elevator. Horrified, the bailiff (who was unknowingly suffering from mental illness) began to turn panicking and started to attack Gregory out of sheer desperation, but Dragonia tried to stop the situation by grabbing the bailiff's gun before throwing it at the wall, but it trigged a shot that broke through the glass door of the elevator, while the gun itself knocked Dragonia down by coming back and hit his head right after hitting the wall. In a blur of chaos, Gregory heard a gunfire and a woman's shrieking, before he lost conscience and everything gone quiet. Later, when Gregory was rescued and woke up, he found Dragonia disappeared, the door opened while the bailiff's bleeding corpse lied on the ground. Gregory then felt extremely guilty for the events, to the point which drove him almost insane and ended.up becoming an emotionless sociopath. However, what Gregory did not know was that Phyllis had arrived at the elevator when she heard the noise. Phyllis tried to reach the glass door but was shot at her shoulder when the gunfire happened. Screaming and trying to hold back, Phyllis opened the door of elevator by force, revealing Selina, the bailiff and Dragonia inside. With a grin, Phyllis shot at the female bailiff in comatose, killing her. Afterwards, Phyllis took the body of Dragonia away, back into her chamber where she canniblized his heart. After that, Phyllis made a request of going on a vacation and wait for her wound to heal. She removed the bullet with the help of Pedro, without going to a hospital since that would make record. Then, Phyllis destroyed the bullet removed from her body, destroying perhaps the only evidence that could used against her. Up to this point, no one could explain why there was only one victim shot to death while there was two shooting was heard in the corridor. Many people theorized that the bailiff and Dragonia were both killed by Gregory, but no evidence had supported that Gregory killed the two. If Selina killed both of the bailiff and Dragonia via firing two shots, then it made no sense since she was found unconscious in the elevator while Dragonia was missing. No one, however, had ever suspected Prosecutor Phyllis Parker, who was the true culprit of the scene. That event deepened and eventually sealed the madness of Phyllis, who developed a habit of hunting men with short and dark hair (resembling the hairstyle of Dragonia) to murder, causing a serial missing. This event also darkened the personality of Gregory, making him falling into despair. After Dragonia's missing, Phyllis took his place in the Order of Flourish and became a formal executive. Murdering the Eye-witnesses Murder of Hestia Hawthorn Feast of Apollo Family Murder of a White Witch Alternate Version - Dark Arzonia Recent Events Goals Main Battles Relationships Theme Main Theme Vocal Theme Quotes Mainstream Phyllis *''"People die at their dinner tables. They die in their beds. They die squatting over their chamber pots. Everybody dies sooner or later. And don't worry about your death. Worry about your life. Take charge of your life for as long as it lasts."'' *''"I told you not to trust me, and you know it."'' *''"Every time I'm faced with a decision, I close my eyes and see the same picture. Whenever I consider a question, I ask myself 'Will this action make this picture a reality', pull it out of my mind and into the world...and I only act if the answer is yes. A picture of me as the Queen of this world."'' *''"You know what I learnt losing that duel? I learnt that I'll never win. Not that way. That's their game, their rules. I'm not going to fight them. I'm going to ruin them. That's what I know, that's what I am, and only by admitting what we are can we get what we want."'' Arzonia Oscuridad *''"I am Maria Arzonia. I am asking for help."'' *''"Those days were a waste of time for the Witnesses. All you could see is they left this world and saved another dimension. Now, it is them who are making this Earth into a barren wasteland, and I am here to protect Lady Peach and her bodacious plans. Who implanted the rebellious thoughts in Helene, anyway?"'' *''"The time of carnage comes now, and I shall feast upon all of your bones."'' *''"Hello, Ms. Arzonia. Do you have a feeling of looking yourself in the mirror?"'' *''"When you face evil itself, evil will look straight back at you."'' *''"The new era is coming, and I can feel it. How do you think? If I must name it in your style, I will name it... Oh, yes, I will name it the Dawn's Age. Humanity's new dawn is coming upon us."'' Merged Phyllis *''"Am I not beautiful with all this pink and golden light?"'' *''"He is all yours, Michael Langdon."'' *''"The Father is a fool who needs to be destroyed, and a wiser successor shall take his place. His successor is standing right in front of you, and she will tell you that the weaklings have no place on this pathetic planet!"'' *''"Yes, I am already a spy... I never have loyalty towards you, Father, because I see you as nothing but a human, like I am. You think the world is despicable and will try anything to wipe the so-called sin from humanity, but in fact you are sinned. We are all sinned. The whole pathetic Earth is filled with guilty people. However, the cure is now right in front of us... '''the Croatoan Virus!"'' *''"Now, witness the next stage of human's evolution! All of the humans will see me as their savior, their mistress. In fact, we can all become evil and cruel, and you just do not have the courage to embrace or admit your dark side."'' *''"Welcome to your personal hell, Crane. Please stay a while."'' *''"Crane... rumors has it. You 'created' the Horseman of Death. Nice work. I applaud you. Too bad that he is not here yet."'' *''"I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE!!!"'' *''Phyllis: Lieuteanant Abigail Mills... no, you are now Agent Abigail Mills. Am I right? You ruined the Feast of Apollo, and I should be thanking you for it!'' **''Abbie: I indeed ruined it, but not for you! Besides, what is the meaning of this? Why are you trying to massacre anyone in this place?!'' **''Phyllis: I am collecting their soul power... to feed the Stone of Wisdom inside me. Besides, I am not like Lord Helio. I won't search for certain candidate to develope a new Supreme Croat. Anyone who didn't die or zombiefied during the infection will be a Surpeme Croat!'' **''Abbie: How dare you... You are unforgivable!'' **''Phyllis: Stop interfering my plan, the Witness. I have no time to play tricks with you.'' *''Phyllis: Why are you still struggling, Selina? Your old, frail puppeteer is already gone forever.'' **''Selina: It is I who should ask YOU! What are you doing with the Stone of Wisdom, Arzonia Peach?'' **''Phyllis: Stop calling me Arzonia or Peach anymore! We are one and the same now, and I abandoned my code name already! The name is Parker, Phyllis Pride Parker!'' **''Selina: You mean you want to ruin the Order? Even with so many victims?'' **''Phyllis: The biggest victim of them all is me, okay? Because of that pathetic artist girl, I was turned into a monster! You joined the order against your will, and we are the same kind. I thought you can know about my wish.'' **''Selina: Yes, I know, and I know it very well. Therefore, I decide... to realize MY wish! I will get the Stone of Wisdom back from you, and I will save Lady Hestia!'' **''Phyllis: Marvelous. At the moment when I gain the Stone of Wisdom, I will end this between me and you. Isn't that what I told you?'' *''"No, I do not want to end the things like this... I want to stay in this fusion... No, please, there is no way to separate 'us'... We are the one and the same! Witnesses, the Hell is rising upon us! AHH... GAHH!!!"'' *''"I am hungry... I AM HUNGRY!!! YOU WILL ALL BECOME MY DESSERT!"'' *''"Oh, look at me! Listen to me! You want the Light Lord, you want the Fourth Tribulation, and now here she is, Ichabod Crane! You are chasing nothing but a myth, a human with such a corruptive falsehood and confuse others! I do not try to lie and boast myself! I am showing what I really am! You want answers about the true Light Lord, and here "she" is! From this day on, I am the new Light Lady!"'' *''"You know what? I reject fission!"'' *''"Curse you, Selina! Curse you and your lousy cure! I am not ready to face this! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"'' *''Phyllis: You robbed a human's last wish? Is that why you called yourself a Biblical Witness, Crane?\'' **''Ichabod: How could you be a human... when you abandoned your humanity?'' **''Phyllis: That sounds sensible... (her last words)'' ''Quotes about Phyllis Mainstream Phyllis *"How could you be a human... when you abandoned your humanity?" - Ichabod Crane to Phyllis before she died'' ''Arzonia Oscuridad *"Phyllis, that little doppelgänger you've been using against us is trying to take over you. Maybe you think you are controlling 'Arzonia', but 'Arzonia is now controlling you." - Selina Strawberry '' *''"Mirror? Not exactly. Mirror can only reflect our face, but it can't reflect our own heart. I took this form once... on myself... but I was forced to do so and I got rid of it with the help of my friends. However, you are using it to kill innocent people gleefully, trying ruined my reputation, trying to turn my allies against me, and trying to terrorize the town as well as the whole world... I will prosecute you as the judge, the prosecutor and the jury all in one! You are guilty and doomed!" - Maria Arzonia to her imposter'' *''"Now, after all these long periods of time, I was hunting down a falsehood?" - Jake Wells'' *''"She is not the real Maria... I can see that for myself. The real Maria hates that demon form. The real Maria won't be corrupted. Therefore, that is an imposter!" - Matt Butcher'' ''Gallery Trivia *All of the incarnations of Phyllis Peach are considered as Complete Monsters. *The parallel Phyllis Peach (or False Maria / Arzonia Oscuridad) was considered to be the catalyst of almost the entire ''Harvest Saga, who started the events of killing all of the teammates of FBI Agent Jake Wells and framed the real Maria Arzonia for her crimes. Therefore, Arzonia Oscuridad had even more roles than the mainstream Phyllis Peach. *Phyllis is the most developed member in the Order of Flourish, from a simple Arc Villain to the primary antagonist of the entire Saga. *Phyllis is the only member of the Order who admits that she is doing evil things, all the while enjoying every last moment of seeing her victims tormented. *Before the revelation of her true identity, the false Maria (disguised by the parallel Phyllis Peach) was always addressed as "Maria" and her name was not distinguished from the real Maria Arzonia before the revelations of her real identity. However, Matt had suspicions upon seeing the false Maria, who never ever shared any emotional moment upon meeting him again. **This kind of setting is based on the trickery concerning the true identity of Carla Radames (false Ada Wong) in Resident Evil 6. Carla was addressed as "Ada Wong" in the campaigns of Chris, Leon and Jake. The true name of Carla was later revealed in the real Ada's campaign. However, it was implied that Leon had suspicion that there were two "Ada Wong". *The design of False Maria took inspiration from the False Gulandam, the main antagonist of 1963 Chinese film, Visitors on The Icy Mountain, who is a spy from bandits who disguised as the main heroine, Gulandam, to sabotage the PLA defenders in Xinjiang. Later, the imposter was recognized and revealed when the protagonist sang his romantic song to the two Gulandams, with the real one sing together with him while the false one remained silent. *The parallel Phyllis' False Maria form has the same appearance to Maria's corrupted form when she was briefly corrupted by a corruptive succubus summoned by Melancholia in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. The only difference is that the real Maria despised the form and eventually got rid of it with the help of Magilou, whereas the parallel Phyllis accepted this corrupted form and used it to bring humanity's own downfall. *In LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, Phyllis Peach is the second final antagonist of a main story saga who is not a Tribulation itself, after the Hidden One in Pandora Saga and before Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince in Zodiak Saga. However, while the Hidden One serves as the master of the 2nd Tribulation (Pandora), Sorensen served as one of the masters of the 12th Tribulation (Hubert Zodiak), Phyllis is an usurper who took over the role of the 4th Tribulation (Lord Helio). **This was also the great proof that John Doe lied in some of the Prophecy of Tribulations written in the Grand Grimoire. In fact, Phyllis is the true 4th Tribulation. ''Real-life Inspiration Dai Li Lieutenant General Dai Li (Tai Li; Chinese: 戴笠; pinyin: Dài Lì; Wade–Giles: Tai4 Li4; May 28, 1897 - March 17, 1946) was born Dai Chunfeng (Tai Chun-feng; 戴春風) with the courtesy name of Yunong (Yu-nung; 雨農) in Bao'an, Jiangshan of Qing Dynasty China's Zhejiang province. He studied at the Whampoa Military Academy, where Chiang Kai-shek served as Chief Commandant, and later became head of Chiang's Military Intelligence Service. As the Chief of the Kuomintang (KMT) Army secret service in China, Dai Li helped to develop China's modern intelligence organization in 1928, "Clandestine Investigation Section" directly under the Northern Expeditionary Army's Headquarters with the aims of an early victory of the war to quell the nationwide unrest and minimize the loss of life by making the most of military and political intelligence. By the end of the Second Sino-Japanese war, this small section would evolve to the very complex and controversial Investigation and Statistics Bureau of Chinese National Military Council, which is the predecessor of the Military Intelligence Bureau under the Chief of General Staff, ROC Ministry of National Defense in Taiwan. The benign title of The Investigation and Statistics Bureau belied the true nature of its secret police work, making Dai one of the most powerful men in China, and earning him the nickname "the Himmler of China". Dai was also the head of the Blue Shirts Society, a fascist organization that did security and intelligence work for Chiang. In 1930s and 1940s, his agents from Military-Statistics Bureau were very successful at penetrating the Chinese Communist Party and Imperial Japanese puppet organizations. Jeffrey Dahmer Jeffrey Lionel Dahmer (May 21, 1960 – November 28, 1994), also known as the Milwaukee Cannibal, was an American serial killer and sex offender, who committed the rape, murder, and dismemberment of seventeen men and boys between 1978 and 1991. Many of his later murders involved necrophilia, cannibalism, and the permanent preservation of body parts—typically all or part of the skeletal structure. Although diagnosed with borderline personality disorder, schizotypal personality disorder, and a psychotic disorder, Dahmer was found to be legally sane at his trial. Convicted of fifteen of the sixteen murders he had committed in Wisconsin, Dahmer was sentenced to fifteen terms of life imprisonment on February 15, 1992. He was later sentenced to a sixteenth term of life imprisonment for an additional homicide committed in Ohio in 1978. On November 28, 1994, Dahmer was beaten to death by Christopher Scarver, a fellow inmate at the Columbia Correctional Institution. Zhang Chunqiao Zhang Chunqiao (Chinese: 张春桥; 1 February 1917 – 21 April 2005) was a prominent Chinese political theorist, writer, and politician. He came to the national spotlight during the late stages of the Cultural Revolution, and was a member of the Maoist radical group dubbed the "Gang of Four". Even before the foundation of the People's Republic of China, Zhang was infamous for being in cooperation with writers that support right-wing Nationalists and Fascism, and being a son of a Kuomintang reactionist. Born in Juye County, Shandong, Zhang worked as a writer in Shanghai in the 1930s and became closely associated with the city. After the Yan'an conference in 1938, he joined the Communist Party of China. With the creation of the People's Republic of China, he became a prominent journalist in Shanghai in charge of the Liberation Daily newspaper. He met Jiang Qing in Shanghai and helped to launch the Cultural Revolution. Zhang first came to prominence as the result of his October 1958 Jiefang ("Liberation") magazine entitled “Destroy the Ideas of Bourgeois Legal Ownership.” Mao Zedong ordered the reproduction of the article in People’s Daily, and personally wrote an accompanying “Editor’s Note” giving the article his own mild approval. He was seen as one of Mao Zedong's full supporters as Mao became involved in an ideological struggle with rival leader Liu Shaoqi. In February 1967, at the outset of the Cultural Revolution, Zhang organized the Shanghai Commune along with Wang Hongwen and Yao Wenyuan, essentially overthrowing the local government and party organization and becoming chairman of the city's Revolutionary Committee, which combined both the former posts of mayor and party secretary, until the latter post was restored in 1971. Zhang also initially served as one of the leaders of the Cultural Revolution Group, in charge of carrying out the Cultural Revolution around China. He spent much of the Cultural Revolution shuttling between Beijing and Shanghai. In April 1969 he joined the Politburo of the Communist Party of China and in 1973 he was promoted to the Politburo Standing Committee, a council of top Communist leaders. In January 1975 Zhang became the second-ranked Vice Premier; Deng Xiaoping was the first-ranked Vice Premier at the time, but Deng was purged in 1976. He was arrested along with the other members of the Gang of Four in October 1976, as part of a conspiracy by Ye Jianying and newly anointed party leader Hua Guofeng. Zhang was sentenced to death with a two-year reprieve, together with Jiang Qing, in 1984, but his sentence was later commuted to life imprisonment, and in December 1997 the sentence was further reduced to eighteen years. In 1998, Zhang was released from prison to undergo medical treatment. He then lived in obscurity in Shanghai for the remainder of his life. Zhang died from pancreatic cancer in April 2005. Yoshiko Kawashima'' Yoshiko Kawashima (川島芳子 Kawashima Yoshiko, 24 May 1907 – 25 March 1948) was a Chinese princess of Manchu descent. She was notable descendant of Hooge (prince), eldest son of Huangtaiji. Kawashima was born in the Aisin Gioro clan, the imperial clan of the Manchu-led Qing dynasty. Her birth name was Xianyu and her courtesy name was Dongzhen (literally "eastern jewel"). Her Sinicised name was Jin Bihui. She is best known by her Japanese name, Kawashima Yoshiko. She was raised in Japan and served as a spy for the Japanese Kwantung Army and puppet state of Manchukuo during the Second Sino-Japanese War. She is sometimes known in fiction under the pseudonym "Eastern Mata Hari". After the war, she was captured, tried and executed as a traitor by the Nationalist government of the Republic of China. Category:Characters Category:CIS Productions Category:Order of Flourish Category:Moloch Allies Category:Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Complete Monsters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Soul Stealers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Life Drainers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Traitors Category:Double Agent Category:Fusion Form Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Imposters Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Evil Genius Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Power Hungry Category:Hungry Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Blondes Category:Clones Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Shape Shifters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gun Users Category:Provoker Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Hat Wearer Category:Masked Characters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Evil Light Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Lawyers Category:Monsters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Public Enemies Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:OCs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Anti-Christs Category:13 Tribulations Category:Bigger Bads Category:Usurpers Category:Breakout Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Witches Category:Frauds Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Torturers Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Mind-Controller Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Copycats Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Poisoners Category:Bombers Category:White Haired Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Misandrists Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Knife Wielders Category:Assassins Category:True Villains Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:False Hero Category:Sadomasochists Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Benzinikinetic Characters